Orphanage
by lilmeier
Summary: What I think Harry should use the money, he probably would of received some from the MoM after the final battle, on. Contains VERY brief mention of childhood abuse.


"I know what I'm going to do with the money from my order of merlin." Harry said as soon as I slid into the seat opposite him, a wave of a hand signalling to the waitress he would have his usual tea and sausage roll, and a coffee for me.

"An orphanage. I'm building one by Hogwarts."

"Have you thought any of this through Harry? You can't just build an orphanage you need so much permission from so many organisations. And where near Hogwarts, there are no suitable places. And who would stay there, most of the wizarding children affected by Voldermort's killings are in homes already?"

"I'm not doing this spur of the moment Hermione, I've done loads of research into it, primarily, our students would be muggle born's whose families were killed, the school will actually be on Hogwarts ground, with the dorms probably where the shrieking shack is, carriages for transport." Melissa came over with Harry's tea, the same mug as always, a sign he was spending too much time here, my coffee and a warmed sausage roll.

"When was your first contact with the magical world Hermione?"

"The letter, same as every muggle born, same as you."

"The ministry is aware of your magical existence and your parents' names a mere 14 weeks after conception. By the time you are 6 months old, accidental magic would have occurred and you would either be registered as a squib, or on Hogwarts students list.  
>Tom would have been registered, his unusually high level of magic would of meant he was checked on every year, to ensure he wasn't becoming dangerous. The ministry knew what type of home he had, they knew he was in an uncaring orphanage where his magical ability would both outcast the young child, and make him into a powerful caster of wish magic."<p>

"Wish magic?"

"You can look it up later; it's basically strong accidental magic, like I used to do. The same as me, Tom would be punished if he lost control of this magic. A child born into a magical family wouldn't be expected to start learning control of their core until they were 6 or so, as none of the magic would be dangerous enough until then, and it wasn't until they were 9 that a child capable of wish magic would be physically able to master it without causing damage.  
>But Tom was punished, beaten and locked up when his magic flared; I was starved if mine flared because it scared my aunt. I always thought it was because of Vermin, but my aunt was scared 'cos she'd seen what magic could do, and she knew you could bleed the core out of children. But either way, Tom had Albus visit him, a man claiming to be deputy head of a school that educated every member of this hidden world that this lost unloved boy was being offered to join. He was already twisted by then, already learning to control and direct his magic. He knew he could talk to snakes."<p>

"Harry, what has this got to do with anything?" I asked, storing away the snippet about his own childhood for later.

"Tom entered our world completely blind. He had no knowledge of customs or blood purity. He did a spell to find out his family history, well a 7th year did his first night there, but none the less, they found out he was a Gaunt, he spent years researching that family, it wasn't until 3rd year he discovered what the Gaunts used to be before muggles interfered. He discovered he was heir to a founder, the Slytherins, one of the most powerful wizarding family ever. He learnt that he was an orphan because his mother had lusted a muggle and poisoned him into loving her back; she died because she revoked her magic, and chose to make her son an orphan in the cruel muggle world.

Tom never received love from muggles. All his struggles in life were blamed on either him being an orphan, or because he was muggle raised. He blamed muggles for his hurt..."

"Harry?" I asked, wanting him to make his point faster.

"Albus knew all along that Tom was the heir. But he had been worried by his first meeting and after the sorting, well he felt there was nothing he could do, Tom was taught by his house to hate Albus for his muggle loving views.  
>Didn't you ever question why there were so many more targeted muggle attacks after they infiltrated the ministry? Why the number of attacks leaving an orphan increased so dramatically?<p>

You can't expect an 11 year old to leave everything behind for a world their family will never experience. My aunt hated me because I symbolised the loss of Lily, she lost her little sister to the same world that claimed me when I was 11, her sister died fighting a war my aunt wasn't even aware of. A child within a wizarding family essentially begins their magical education the first time they see a spell being cast. They learn of their world not ours, we all studied the Egyptians and Greeks and Romans, the learnt the magical history, we learnt the history of the people."

"So you're opening an orphanage to stop the muggle born orphans from being mistreated, and to make the transition into the magical world easier?"

"And a school. Ginny has no idea who Churchill was, we do. Hell Hermione, most of the wizarding world don't realise they answer to a muggle royal family as citizens of Britain. That's why Tom was never wanted for treason; he never tried to interfere with the royals. But I'm opening the Tom Riddle Orphanage and School because if the next generation is taught in the same split way they always have been, Voldermort's morals will never die, there will always be a possibility of some person not understanding the similarities and deciding to become the new Dark Lord. What other method do we have to try and prevent so kid having my fate?"


End file.
